The Four Nations
by D.G.S - DeathGodSlayer
Summary: REBOOT. Airbending. The art lost to the pages of history. Taken by a powerhungry Fire Lord. The hope of possibly restoring this art is rekindled with the rearrival of Avatar Aang. Yet Aang is soon to discover that he is not alone... A boy with a miraculous heritage has surfaced, and together they will bring the art back to life.
1. The Unified Village

**The Four Nations**

**Book 2: Earth**

**Chapter 1: The Unified Village**

by D.G.S - DeathGodSlayer

* * *

><p>"That was great Twinkle-toes! Just remember to use that experience with the Sabre-tooth Moose-lion and the mind-set you went into while facing it and you'll have Earthbending down in no time!" Toph commented enthusiastically to Aang, who sat on Appa's head away from the others on the saddle, steering the large six-legged flying beast through the sky.<p>

"I don't want to think about my friends being in danger every time I want to use Earthbending, there has to be a better emotion required than fear. The emotion of feeling free, even the element of freedom is the foundation for Airbending. For Waterbending the element of change is the foundation..." Aang responded sadly, his actions against the animal were uncalled for, but he had to save his friend Sokka from danger.

"But you didn't show fear. It was raw willpower that held you in place and stopped the Sabre-tooth Moose-lion. That is the foundation of Earthbending, the emotion of Willpower, to be able to move the Earth itself." Toph responded before spitting off the side of Appa.

"Whatever the case we've got a start on Aang's Earthbending. If anything that's good progress for us." Katara responded, trying to lighten the situation and atmosphere upon the Bison.

"Yeah, all that's left is to find a Firebender that doesn't want to kill Aang and have them teach Aang Firebending..." Sokka responded sarcastically, leaning his head over the saddle to watch the clouds. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly, he clutched his stomach in pain. "And I'm still starving!"

The grumbles of the other's stomachs made them humbly agree to Sokka's statement. "Perhaps we should land and look for some supplies and food before we set off any further." Katara spoke first, the rest of the group nodding in agreement.

Out of nowhere, an unseen blast smashed against Appa, spinning the bison in the air, quick reflexes had the group managing to hold onto the saddle, Sokka catching Toph before she fell, Appa recovered in the air, spinning back around until his riders were comfortably on the saddle again.

"Was that... Airbending?" Sokka curiously and hesitantly asked, it felt as if Appa was hit by a gust of wind, but that couldn't be possible.

"It was Airbending!" Aang replied excitedly, almost shouting it to them. "I knew I couldn't have been the last Airbender, I just knew it!" He yelled ecstatically, steering Appa downwards to inspect the matter further. "Let's check it out!"

* * *

><p>"Aang, I don't think we should approach whatever caused the blast so hastily, it might be a trap, or they might react badly." Katara whispered to the excited boy as they near the area where the blast came from.<p>

"Or it could be an Airbender just like me, and if it is, they won't react badly, they'll just be glad there is someone else like them!" Aang replied happily, although in a hushed voice.

They approached the location cautiously, hiding safely behind bushes. It was a clearing where to boys were currently fighting, they had the oddest hair colours imaginable. One had hair as bright as the sun, with large ocean blue eyes. The other had a deep crimson red colour to his hair with turquoise eyes to go with it.

"I haven't seen anyone with red hair since when Bumi was younger, and I've never ever seen anyone with yellow hair..." Aang spoke to Katara, Sokka and Toph, staring at the two boys in mild surprise, the yellow haired one look worse for wear, while the other seemed perfectly alright standing ready to take anything.

The yellow haired boy's hair was naturally spiky, with two bangs framing his face and a set of bangs across his forehead. He was dressed in a bright orange shirt with black short sleeves, his legs had pants that were a similar orange colour, and his boots were more of a darker red, styled very much like Aang's with the bottom of his pants being tucked into them.

The red haired boy's hair, like the yellow hairs was also naturally spiky, yet his was slightly more wavy, having thinner and longer bangs parted to the left side, revealing an almost scar on his forehead, the scar was shaped in the symbol for 'love'. Another distinction to him was the black rings around his eyes, making his eyes look even more dulled. He wore full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines on the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he uses to carry his gourd. He also wears another pair of casually worn belts around his waist. Unlike his opponent instead of wearing full boots he wore black sandal like shoes. Yet on his back was also a massive gourd, the contents of which remained unknown.

"Hmm..." The red haired crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You're slacking." He spoken apathetically, almost bored even. Suddenly a large block of Earth appeared out of the ground before him, the red haired looked unfazed as the block of Earth rose directly in front of him.

Toph's eyes widened as she watched the fight through her seismic sense. "Incredibly, that one's an Earthbender." She told the others, pointing towards the red haired.

"But he didn't move, he didn't do any of the some strong punches to bring up the Earth?" Sokka spoke in confusion, speaking at a quick pace, his head flipping back and forth between the red head and Toph.

"He did move, but it was an impossibly small amount." Toph responded, she saw it all through the sense of vibrations in the Earth, no matter how faint it was. "He moved his foot barely a fraction of a millimetre to bend the Earth, it's almost as if he's bending the Earth with just his mind."

"Well Bumi could Earthbend with just his face, while being encased in metal and levitated off the ground. So I don't see why Earthbenders have to move, but still it's incredible to see..." Katara replied, remembered the aged, deranged king of Omashu.

The red head suddenly launched the Earth towards the yellow haired boy, who grinned as it approached him. With one quick movement he slashed his arm through the air.

To the surprise of all of them, a crescent shaped blast of air was created behind his arm, that launched towards the slab of Earth, the air, it was shaped into something like a blade, it cut straight through the block of Earth and continued towards the Red head, who sunk into the ground to dodge the attack, before propelling back upwards out of it.

"Now that was some cool Airbending! He totally stood his ground and can make blades of air to attack!" Sokka noted excitedly, fond of anything that made blade like attacks or shapes.

"You're right. Airbending uses the principals of dodge and evade, using the opponent's strength against them. But his Airbending was much more offensive, as if he meant to inflict serious damage." Aang responded, remembering his teachings from Gyatso and the other elders.

"Am I really slacking?" They heard the yellow hair speak, both boys had to be older than Aang, perhaps around Toph and Katara's age of 14, maybe as old as Sokka. He was surprisingly upbeat, his tone of voice almost on par with Aang's natural happiness and giddiness, he grinned widely, before continuing. "It's hard fighting against the natural opposite to your element. We've always had problems fighting against each other, but I guess that's what makes it good training!"

Toph's eyes suddenly widened even further. "There's someone behind us!" She called out to her team, and they're close, really close! I should have sensed them sooner than this!"

"That's right, you probably should have." The group's eyes collectively widened, turning around they saw another boy staring down at them, with jet black hair, spiked at the back with two long bangs framing his face and three shorter ones across his forehead. His eyes were onyx black, and set in a mocking stare, as was the smirk on his face. But perhaps the most worrisome was his uniform. It was most certainly that of a high ranking Fire Nation soldier, his armour even more elaborate than Admiral Zhao's was. The chest plate was a burgundy colour lined with gold around the edges, with a red shirt with tight red armlets on his arms, keeping the baggy shirt held down at the forearms. His legs were covered by red pants leading into black boots, with burgundy cloth lined with gold falling around his waist, on the front and back and both sides only.

"Fire Nation!" Sokka shouted in both anger and fear, the group jumped backwards into the clearing away from the Fire Nation boy, surprising the two boys already in the clearing. The Fire Nation boy followed them out into the opening.

"Both of you run while we fend this Fire Nation soldier off!" Aang shouted to both the other boys, before looking specifically at the yellow haired boy. "I need to talk to you later!" He exclaimed loudly, before positioning his staff threateningly towards the Fire Nation soldier, Katara, Sokka and Toph also taking defensive stances.

"Hey, Sasuke..." The yellow haired boy spoke, greeting the black haired boy warmly, giving a small, confused wave at the actions of the others.

The Fire Nation boy gave a nod in return, giving a small smile as well. The group's defensive stances loosened. "You know each other?" Sokka asked in confusion, looking at how comfortable both the blond and the red haired appeared to be.

"Yes." The Fire Nation boy answered Sokka's question, before turning to the yellow haired boy once again. "I told you I would find them, but it was your power that brought them right to me, although I never expected them to be so jumpy." He chuckled lowly before moving over to the other two boys. Aang and the group carefully watched his movements as they turned right around they were met with the grin of the yellow haired boy.

"Hey! The name's Naruto Namikaze. And this is Gaara Sabaku and Sasuke Uchiha!" He spoke eagerly, pointing to the red head and the Fire Nation boy respectively.

"What's going on here? Are you in cahoots with the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked suspiciously, raising his boomerang up again, glaring hard at all three of the boys.

The yellow haired boy, Naruto looked directly at Aang. Giving him a small, respectful bow of the head, complimented with a smile. "Avatar Aang." He spoke to their surprise, surprised at how easily he recognised Aang. "Welcome to the village of Sìguó, you and your friends are safe here. I promise you. I'll show you the way to town if you like, where you will be offered food and a place to rest. If not, then you can be on your way and we will pretend like you were never here."

At the mention of food, Aang's group's stomachs growled loudly and simultaneously. "I can't say no, I have some questions for you. But if you swear that no danger will come to us, we will join you back to your village." Aang's eyes darted towards the Fire Nation boy, Sasuke at the word danger, narrowing suspiciously.

"I swear. Follow us, we'll lead you to town." Naruto grinned, walking in front of Aang's group with Sasuke and Gaara, despite the fact they were 'leading' them, a path was already pretty much put in place, and all they did was follow it on the way to town.

* * *

><p>"So Sìguó, that means Four Nations doesn't it. What's the story behind that name?" Sokka asked in interest as they passed through the gates of the village, a large wall of earth surrounding it. As soon as they entered they found the meaning behind the name was very evident.<p>

Walking around the town were Earth Citizens mostly, but there were even Water Tribes people walking around, probably on migration from the North Pole to the South Pole. "Water Tribe, Earth Citizens." Katara looked around in amazement, but she stopped in place, staring in shock at a sight.

Even Fire Nation was in here, both normal citizens and fully armoured soldiers, they sat comfortably or walked around town. "What's going on here? Why are the Fire Nation in this village?" Sokka immediately jumped in accusation at the sight.

"Not all of the Fire Nation is evil." Gaara spoke for perhaps the third time in total since they saw him fighting against Naruto, and that including what he said to Naruto before they learned his name. "Around you now you see the citizens of the Fire Nation that would like to see this war come to an end."

"This village in a vision, where the four nations come together in peace as they used to one hundred years ago. So that's what it does really." Naruto shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to explain the situation. "The village leader offers refuge to anyone who is passing through, even Fire Nation soldiers. Although Fire Nations soldiers, even suspicious looking citizens are heavily monitored during their stay in the village and informed of any attempts to bring the war into this village or to bring this village into the war will be met with severe punishment and consequences."

"Amazing..." Aang looked around in wonder at the village. "How all these people could come together like this, even when they're on the opposite sides in this war." He looked over to a small park, children from all races were playing happily together, and none were being excluded or prejudiced against. "Even with all the strife in the world people can still come together." Aang smiled peacefully, before his face hardened slightly, looking towards their three guides. "I'd like to meet your village leader please, I want to thank him for show me that there is hope for the future of the world."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly in mild surprise, before turning into a wide grin. "Sure! Follow me!" He gestured for them to follow him with his hand. Leading them towards the largest house in the village, all houses were made out of Earth and painted elegantly, this house being the grandest of them all. Naruto entered through the front door without notice or warning. Sasuke and Gaara followed after, Aang and his friends walking into the house last.

The front room was empty, yet it was obvious this was where all this business for the village happened, it was a grand room with a consistent shade of green going around the room. With the colours yellow, red and blue thrown around on items such as the curtains or rugs. At the far wall of the room was a small wooden step, over the platform was the banners of all four of the elements; Water, Earth, Fire and Air in that order from left to right. Underneath each banner was a sitting cushion, a yellow one under the Air banner, red under Fire, blue under Water and green under Earth.

"Whoa!" Everyone heard Sokka exclaim in awe, everyone turned to see him marvelling at an incredibly large sword with a curved tip, the blade was almost the same height as Sokka himself, the sword casually leaning against the wall, there was a full circle cut out of the blade near the hilt of the blade and a semi-circle cut out of the edge near the tip. "That's a really big sword!" Sokka was almost drooling, his hands unknowingly moving towards the massive blade.

"Hey!" A hand came down to slap Sokka's, snapping him out of his trance. They all so another boy, the same age as Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke. His hair was a silver white, with an unnatural faint blue tone to it reaching down to his shoulders, the colour instantly reminding Sokka of another's hair. His unusual purple eyes were narrowed, glowering at Sokka. He was seen in a blue shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves. On his arms he wears blue sleeves which appeared to have been cut out from his shirt, not being connected to the rest of his clothing in anyway. He also had leather straps around his back and chest, crossing over at the front with plain blue pants going into brown boots that reach halfway up below the knees. "That's MY really big sword!" He mumbled out, eyeing out Sokka as he snatched the blade away from Sokka, carrying it as if it was nothing over to the platform, where he placed it against a wall again and sat on the blue cushion. "So Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke, found the Avatar have you?" The boy spoke with a wide grin.

"Yeah, and he wants to meet the village leader." Naruto chuckled, he Gaara and Sasuke all moving onto the platform, sitting down on the yellow, green and red cushions respectfully. He smiled once more before addressing the group. "Together, we make up the leader of this village."

All their mouths dropped at the statement, staring wide eyed and agape at the four boys before them. "That can't be possible, you all can't be over 15!" Sokka shouted in disbelief.

"We are all 15 but together we have a collective age of 60, so we can plan out for the village better! And you best believe it, we built this village ourselves about one year ago!" The white haired boy called out again. "The name's Suigetsu Hozuki by the way." He quickly introduced himself.

"Avatar Aang." Naruto spoke again with a smile, it appeared he and Suigetsu were the talkative ones, as Gaara never spoke and Sasuke didn't seem to want to. "You are welcome in the village whenever you like, and you are free to stay as long as you like."

"So if that's the Avatar and he has arrived at our village for the first time there is only one thing left to do..." Suigetsu grinned madly, before getting up and stepping outside the house. "PARTY!" An eruption of cheers were heard by the villagers, eager to get a party on the road.

The party kicked off quickly, a fire was lit, light dance music filled the air and a variety of food equalling a feast fit for a king came flooding in. Everyone took off to their own individual segments, either beginning with dance, food or just relaxing.

Two hands darted for the same piece of meat, grabbing it at the same time. Suigetsu and Sokka scowled at each other, daring the other to be the first person to pull at the food. Their faces covered with smudges from food they wolfed down in an attempt to out eat the other.

However both of them began laughing loudly, giving a high five. "I have to say we got off on the wrong foot, but you're actually pretty cool!" Sokka laughed loudly, sighing loudly in content.

"Well you tried to touch my sword!" Suigetsu laughed as well. "You know, I've never met a Southern Water Tribesmen before, relations between the two Water tribes haven't been good lately."

"You're from the Northern Water Tribe?" Sokka asked in surprise, receiving a nodding from the currently chewing Suigetsu. "No wonder your hair seemed familiar to me, at the Northern Water Tribe the Princess Yue!"

"Yue!" Suigetsu's eyes widened at the name of the white haired girl. "How is she? I left the Northern Water Tribe when I was 12? Tell me how she is?"

"...She's dead..." Sokka responded hesitantly, Suigetsu's face went into shock, before falling dramatically. "You knew her?"

"She was my best friend. We shared a lot of things, including problems with our birth." Suigetsu responded solemnly, his hand brushing slowly through his silver white hair.

"Ah, well me and Princess Yue kind of had a thing, but it wasn't really a thing, it was definitely a thing, but not a serious thing, although it felt like a serious thing. In short, we had a thingy thing, that wasn't really a thing, but was indeed a thing." Sokka responded, trying to explain the relationship he shared with Yue.

"I literally did not understand one word of that." Suigetsu's face was one that wasn't impressed, his eyes had narrowed towards Sokka, his eyebrow had raised, with his mouth pushed as far as it could go to the left.

"Neither did I." Sokka replied quietly, before bursting into laughter. Suigetsu joined him near moments after, they laughing loud and filling the air.

* * *

><p>Katara saw Sokka and Suigetsu laughing from afar, an arm slung around each other's shoulder. "So... are you really a Firebender?" Katara's words dragged hesitantly out her mouth, her fingers fidgeted around the cup between both her hands, her eyes looking over to the black haired boy sat next to her, his interest being solely on the camp fire on the many people dancing in front of him.<p>

"I am." The black haired boy replied, his eyes never leaving the festivities before him. Although he still managed to notice Katara's slight jumping out of her skin. "Firebending is not a power to be feared. The hands that wield the power in in actuality the things that should be feared."

"I think I understand what you mean..." Katara pulled her knees closer to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I've met a few Firebenders with such conflicting personalities and opinions about Firebending. Like one called Jeong Jeong, he thought Firebending was an eternal burning curse, he hated the fact he was a Firebender. And there's these two other Firebenders that travel around together, Iroh and Zuko, Ir-"

"Zuko!" Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the mention of the name, h turned towards a confused Katara "Where is Zuko? How is he?"

Katara frowned significantly, she loathed that boy, who had chased her mercilessly around the world, who nearly burnt down her small village. "How is he? You have no idea what he has put us through! He's been chasing use around the world trying to capture Aang, he nearly killed Aang and himself at the North Pole. How could you possibly care for a monster like him?"

Sasuke's own eyes narrowed towards the Water Tribe girl. "You have no idea what Prince Zuko has been through. Have you ever wondered how Prince Zuko received that scar on his face?" Sasuke asked Katara, who's eyes widened, she hadn't thought about it before. "He received it from his father, being forced into an Agni Kai, a duel of fire against him, even after he refused and begged to not fight his father. Fire Lord Ozai branded him with that mark to show his cowardice, and all this happened because Prince Zuko spoke out against a plan that would sacrifices the lives of young recruits..." Sasuke's voice trailed off, only staring in annoyance at the water tribe girl. "You think because it's the Fire Nation against the world, because the Fire Nation started this war it is only you who has suffered, there are people in the Fire Nation who have suffered as well. Remember that." Sasuke stood up from his seat, walking away from Katara, who looked towards the ground in disappointment in herself.

_'Have I really been so judgemental, I mean, Zuko's sister seems crazy, and he got that scar from his own father..._' Katara thought sadly of the scarred Fire Nation Prince, perhaps she had made a great mistake about him.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you at the party?" Toph found the person she was looking for, Gaara. He stood away from the sights and sounds of the village party, standing on a bridge over a small river that seemed purposely built to flow gently through the village.<p>

"I could say the same thing to you?" Gaara responded, still overlooking the small river.

"My Seismic Sense is going into overload with the amount of people running around like maniacs, it's almost nauseating." Toph chuckled weakly, moving to stand next to the boy. She could think of his features, as she didn't know them.

"Gaara looked over to the smaller girl, he noticed the blank expression in her eyes, and how they didn't move for the slightest thing. "You're blind." He realised quickly enough, getting a nod in return from the girl.

"Yeah, because of it my parents would allow me to do any good Earthbending, they kept me at the basics. So I would sneak out and learn better moves and techniques. My parents were always so overprotective and unable to see me as more than just a small blind helpless girl..." Toph replied, she could feel the sting of tears forming, but fought it back, she left her home for a reason, and nothing would change her mind about it.

"Hmm. My parents died when I was three." Gaara responded unhurt by the tragedy, no emotion in his voice at all. "My adoptive parents saw me as nothing more than a tool to be used to protect them. While you were pampered and treated like a princess, I was practically a slave. While your parents tried to keep you away from Earthbending, my adoptive ones nurtured and encouraged my use of it, all to create a better tool to protect them, so I could serve them better." Gaara continued, his voice never turning to irritation or rage, simply blank. "Do not misinterpret how your parents treating you as them not understanding. It is obvious they cared for you enough to keep you out of harm's way."

"Well I don't want to be kept out of harm's way!" Toph snapped, a single tear fell slowly down her face. "I don't want to be weighted on like I can't take care of myself, I can carry my own weight!"

"I'm sorry..." Gaara responded, looking back over the bridge. "I did not mean for my words to be insulting, it was merely an observation." Even when begin shouted out he had kept up this blank persona. "So your Seismic Sense, how does it work?"

Toph smiled at Gaara's apparent interest in her abilities. He didn't seem to be lying just to diffuse the situation, however she could be wrong. His heart rate didn't change at all, so he could just be a really good liar. "Through my feet I am able to sense vibrations in the ground, emitted from even the smallest of things. I create a mental picture of it in my head so I can basically see everything around me."

"Incredible. And can it be taught?" Gaara spoke again, Toph's eyes widened, for the briefest moment, his heart rate increased. Was it interest in her? Or excitement at learning about such a technique?

"I think so..." Toph smiled. "I could try teach you it, but I should warn you that it's not very detailed, I can see the shapes of people and distinguish them by the way they walk. But I can't see any major details, like clothes or facial features..."

"That's fine." Gaara responded back, before bowing respectfully to her, whether she could see or not. "I look forward to learning it." He rose back up and began walking away back towards the party.

"Wait!" Toph called out to him, Gaara stopped, turning around to face her. "I can see you're carrying a lot of weight, your body walks as though you're carrying something big on your back, you kind of lean forward. What's that thing on your back?"

"A gourd." Gaara replied quickly, before turning around again.

"What's in it?" Toph asked further. This guy was different than Aang and Sokka, both of them were both open about lots of things, they were also both terrible liars.

"Sand."

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm so glad that I found another Airbender..." Aang spoke quietly, he and Naruto sat away from the party, yet the sights of it could still been seen in the distance, the sounds had quietened, but could still be faintly heard. "Finally I have someone to play Air-ball with!" He suddenly spoke in a much more cheery, excited voice.<p>

"What in the world's Air-ball?..." Naruto looked towards the Avatar in confusion, eyebrow cocked up with the question.

Aang's face fell at his response. "How have you survived? Or does this mean there are still other Airbenders alive?"

"No, until I hear that you had come back, thought I was the only one. I've never encountered another Airbender..." Naruto spoke quietly and sadly, looking passively at the floor. "As for my survival, I'm not an Air Nomad. I was born and raised in the Fire Nation." Naruto revealed to the Avatar's shock, Naruto caught the expression on Aang's face. "Yes, all my certificates all my documents list me as a Fire Nation citizen."

"Then how is it you can use Airbender?" Aang asked with surprise and interest.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "From what I discovered my abilities go back to my Great Grandfather. He was an Air Nomad travelling the world at a young age when the genocide happened, therefore he wasn't at any of the temples. In fact as they were going on he met a Fire Nation woman and had my grandfather, who was born a Firebender. My grandfather eventually had my father, who became a High General in the Fire Nation Army, during a campaign in the Earth Kingdom he met a woman of Earthbending and Firebending descent, fell in love with her, deserted his campaign and retired from the army and had me, even though he was young he held a lot of standing with the Fire Lord, who praised his abilities. For some reason I was born a Airbender, I guess the ability to bend a particular element works the same as biological traits caused by Dominant and repressed genes, after three generations the gene that develops Airbender was finally dominant in me."

"So what happened?" Aang asked in interest again, this was incredible. Naruto had the blood of three nations in him.

"Obviously my parents hid my powers, and me as well, to the rest of the world I didn't exist save for a birth certificate, kept me home schooled, only allowed to train at some times. Then when I was seven somehow Fire Lord Azulon discovered my dad's Airbender heritage and my mom's Earthbender heritage, despite they were both Firebenders. He had them executed for 'tainting the wondrous, powerful Fire Nation blood'. My parents had me escape on my mom's pet Nine-Tailed Fox and denied any existence of me, the fox took me all the way across the Fire Nation to a small village, and I lived with a family called the Hyuuga family before I left at age 11, found Gaara, then found Suigetsu and Sasuke."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up..." Aang responded sadly, feeling uneasy with bringing up such a tragic past.

"It's alright!" His head snapped up to see Naruto beaming at him. "I quite like the story, it gives me hope that people will come together again one day. And besides, now that I found you I finally have someone to practise Airbending with!" Naruto's smile helped Aang smile again. "Follow me, I want to show you my Wind-board!"

* * *

><p>Her large train crushed the forest beneath it, smashing its way across the world in search of the Avatar. He had escaped her after she had to make a quick getaway after coming across the Avatar's group and her brother and uncle all at the same time, without Mai and Ty Lee she was severely outnumbered, so she took out the biggest threat; her Uncle. Azula was not foolish enough to challenge the Dragon of the West, especially when he had reinforcements.<p>

"I'm so bored being cooped up in this thing all day..." Mai spoke, the boredom in her voice being incredibly obvious to all.

"Then why don't you count all the fluffy clouds as they pass by, Mai? It's a really super way to pass the time!" A cheery Ty Lee commented, attempting to make the best out of any situation no matter what it was.

"Well it will be hard when we're not travelling in a direct line." Mai pointed out sarcastically to the former circus member, who was staring out the window while sitting on her small throne.

"What did you say?" Fire Princess Azula's voice was laced with surprise, she hadn't noticed the train machine moving in a different direction, and it was almost as if the conductor was trying to subtly move around something. "Conductor, care to elaborate?"

The conductor panicked on the spot, he had been caught red handed, sweat dropped from his forehead. "W-We were navigating around a village that lied directly in front of our course."

"And do I care about some meagre little village now?" Azula asked sarcastically, they had ran this train through many camp sites on their trail of the Avatar, why should this time be any different?

"We'll you see, there is a rumour about that village, Sìguó. Apparently that is where 'The Black Pyre' now currently resides. The men do not want to cross that path against him. So we were carefully moving around the village." The Conductor replied fearfully, surprised when he received no shouting or dismissal in return, rather, Azula seemed to sink into her throne in surprise.

"So that's where the cutie has been hiding all this time!" Ty Lee spoke eagerly, now completely interested in both the conversation and the town.

"Ugh, this isn't going to end well. I see a lot of shouting and fighting on the horizon." Mai let out a droning sigh, filled with contempt for the current situation, before she turned to Azula. "So what is it, Azula? What do you want to do?"

"Conductor! Set a course for the village of Sìguó!" Azula commanded, a large, pleased smirk growing on her face. "Time to go bring in at least one traitor to the Fire Lord."

"So does this mean?..." Ty Lee responded in a giddy voice, she hadn't seen 'The Black Pyre' in many years, not since her time in the Fire Nation.

Azula nodded to her air-headed friend. "Yes. Girls. Prepare yourselves. We're going to pay Sasuke a visit..."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey There! D.G.S Here! Finally the Four Nations has been pulled from my old account. I called this a Reboot, but it's more of a Revamp, correction of spellings and what not. I really liked the chapters for this and I don't think there's much to change.

For the sake of it I've re wrote my note from the original chapter as it covers a lot of key points.

I have decent backgrounds for Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Suigetsu, Naruto's was pretty much explained, however there is still a lot to explain, like how they met and stuff. I was never a fan of dimension jumping, tbh I find it quite lazy. I prefer to add them into the time line of the opposite world.

**IMPORTANT**

Here's the thing, aside from Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu and Gaara there are three other characters from the Naruto world. Hinata, Neji and Sakura, again backgrounds have been made for them and there is also some comedy in there aswell.

To fit this story I have upgraded the ages of three characters Toph, Ty Lee and Azula. Toph is now 14 (as opposed to canon 12) and Ty Lee and Azula are now both 15 (as opposed to canon 14)

PAIRINGS

In the event of pairings I have them already planned out, so PLEASE dont suggest them, all Avatar pairings will remain the same, So SokkaxSuki, ZukoXMai, AangxKatara, yeah there all still there.

These are going to be the pairings (IF I EVEN WANT TO ADD PAIRINGS)

NarutoxHinata  
>GaaraxToph (I dont know why but I like it)<br>SasukexSakura  
>SuigetsuxTy Lee<p>

However after saying that, the orignal plan was to add Neji, Sakura and Lee as well, as I felt those were important characters that would fit the story well, however after thinking about it, Sakura won't be of much use in the storyline, so I'm thinking of not adding her at all, the NaruHina pairing may not happen, but she and Neji will definately be making an appearance.

Uhhh. pictures of Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke's and Suigetsu's clothes are all on my profile if you want to check them out.

_D.G.S._


	2. The Black Pyre

**The Four Nations**

Chapter 2 - The Black Pyre

by D.G.S. - DeathGodSlayer

* * *

><p>The sun broke on the darkened sky, instantly cutting through the dark fabric that was the night's curtain. Light slowly began to shine over the land, including the village of Sìguó, currently recovering from a banquet party going long into the night.<p>

One lone guard stood atop the watch tower at the front gates of the village, staring out into the world beyond the small wall surrounding his village. He was dressed more elegantly than the other guards and soldiers. Wearing but plain black clothing with black shoes, his long sleeved shirt tied into tight black wristbands. But above that shirt was a shorter sleeved crimson red shirt, dazzlingly embroiled on the shirt was a dragon in golden cloth.

His face was young, yet held a serious manner to them. His golden eyes, narrowed as he stared out over the wall. His black hair was tied back into a ponytail at the top of the back of his head. His fringe was parted at the middle falling into two bangs framing his face.

His eyes narrowed even further as a heavy plume of smoke and debris appeared on the horizon, whatever it was it was closing in on the village quickly. As the thing moved closer to the village he could begin to make out what it was.

It was a large metal machine, ploughing along the open ground like a train, yet held the design of a tank. It's large wheels trucked through the earth, leaving deep trails behind it.

Yet the most important thing was the large Fire Nation Emblem on the front of the machine. His eyes went wide at seeing the distinctive red flame-shaped insignia. He turned around to carry the message of impending possible danger to the village leaders.

And that was when he realised he was not alone, his personal favourite leader out of the four had stood quietly behind him, not making his presence known. Only standing and watching the large machine truck towards the village. "It's alright, Tatsuo. I will deliver the message to Naruto, Suigetsu and Gaara." The fire guardian Sasuke spoke aloofly, almost unfazed by the possibility of danger. Perhaps that was why he was his favourite leader, his calmness no matter the situation, ever since he first met Sasuke in the Fire Nation he looked to him as a role model.

"What do you think it is, Sasuke, sir?" The young guard, Tatsuo asked his leader, turning to look at the machine closing the distance.

Sasuke responded with a long dreary sigh. "There's only one person in the Fire Nation I know who is crazy, confident and daring enough to bring the Fire Nation's machines of war to our village." Sasuke spoke, looking up to the morning sky, exhaling in annoyance at the situation. "Azula, I should have guessed this would happen."

"So what do we do?" Tatsuo spoke as a soldier asking his general, Sasuke lead the forces for the village, dealing with security and threats effectively using a combination of soldiers. They had acquired all sorts of soldiers for the village, Earthbenders, Waterbenders, Chi Blockers, Tatsuo himself stood as one of the few Firebenders in the village's forces as well.

"I'll deal with this." Sasuke responded bluntly, turning around and moving towards the ladder down the watch tower. "Tatsuo. Prepare your team for your _other_ duties. I feel they may be needed by the end of the day."

* * *

><p>Sasuke returned to the large accommodation, passing through the greeting room to the back. Upon his return he found that both groups were awake, sitting around a large table quietly chatting amongst each other and drinking tea. Suddenly Suigetsu turned towards Sasuke and grinned. "Always the early bird aren't you, Sasuke? You're more like a messenger Hawk than anyone I've seen before, you're always up early and your eyesight's immaculate."<p>

"Yeah Sasuke, why don't you relax with us, have some tea. Toph told us how to make it, she said she was told it by an old man she met on the road, and it's delicious." Naruto grinned widely, before taking another sip of the tea.

"We have a problem..." Sasuke spoke seriously, looking around to all of them, especially towards Aang and his friends. "Either by coincidence or intentional it appears that you have been followed. Azula is coming."

Suigetsu immediately began to snicker quietly to himself, Sokka looking over to him in surprise and suspicion. However on the other side Naruto's smile faded into a very serious frown, he dropped his cup on the table and stood up, even Aang's group went on the alert at the mention of her name. "This isn't good, if she's as reckless as you say the village could be in serious danger." Naruto spoke quietly.

"She's been following us for a while now, and now we have put this village in terrible danger. We should leave immediately." Aang's face hardened, even if his friends' faces fell slightly at the prospect of them having to leave.

"It's too late for that now..." Sasuke responded almost immediately. "She's too close in her war machine now, she'll see Appa too easily in the air. Appa has to remain where we hid him for now, I'll deal with Azula. All of you remain in here and stay hidden. Let me deal with this."

"Absolutely not!" Naruto screamed defiantly to Sasuke's suggestion. "This village was about bringing people together, and that's how we will repel all threats! Together!"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke replied back with a frown. "The Fire Nation doesn't know of your existence entirely, we need to keep it that way. Besides, I am one of the very few people who can deal with Azula personally. So as the representation of the Village's protection, I order all of you to remain hidden until Azula leaves." Sasuke ordered as a general would his soldiers, before turning around once again. Heading towards the door.

The remaining faces looked upon him in shock. It was the first time, Aang and his friends had heard the Firebender yell, he had kept a particularly calm persona, albeit not as aloof as Gaara's. His voice was powerful and frightening, something to expect from Firebenders nowadays.

Sasuke suddenly stopped in his movement, motionlessly at the door just before the exit back into the greeting room. "Naruto." He called out to the yellow haired boy, not turning around to meet his gaze. "In case something does happen to me now, I want you to remember this, it could be the most important thing in the world. I myself have never deciphered the meaning of it. But maybe you can..." Sasuke's head slowly turned, looking over his shoulder directly at Naruto. "'When the world's light fades, not even a Phoenix can be reborn from its ashes'... If something happens to me, I want you to find out what that saying means." Sasuke finished with a small smile, before turning around and continuing out of the room, leaving the group of teenagers behind.

"What did he mean he was the representation of the village's protection?" Toph asked curiously, noting the weirdness of his words.

"We split the chores of a village leader between the four of us to lessen the load on each of us." Suigetsu explained with a smile. "Sasuke is one with fire, although destructive, fire is also protective, shielding people from the dark and giving them the means to survive the darkest of times, so Sasuke commands the village's forces, basically he is like our General. I, myself am one with water, which represents life. I manage the village accommodation and activities. Naruto is one with Air, the representation of freedom, so Naruto monitors who arrives and exits the village at what times and when, denying access to those we deem suspicious, although Naruto is very lenient. And finally Gaara is one with the Earth, the representation of stability. So Gaara looks after the villages Agriculture and resources, ensuring everything is in order or during a crisis, properly rations things. Not the greatest of systems, but it works." Suigetsu admitted at the end with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"And I have a question for you as well, what was so funny when Sasuke said Azula's name?" Sokka looked towards Suigetsu incredulously, expecting an answer.

Suigetsu chuckled again at the name. "What's funny is that some people worry that a past relationship will come back to haunt them, well Sasuke's literally did..."

Katara's eyes went wide in truth. "You don't mean..."

"That Azula is Sasuke's ex-girlfriend? Yes, I do mean that." Suigetsu laughed once again.

"Who the hell does he think he is ordering us like that?" Everyone heard Naruto mumble to himself. "Well I've never been one to listen to Sasuke's orders before, and I don't intend to start. If he wants us to stay hidden, then fine! But I won't be cooped up in here, waiting to discover what happens to my friend. I'd rather be prepared to jump in to help him!" Naruto's fists clenched, he began walking in the opposite direction from where Sasuke had left, heading towards a back room of some sort. Gaara silently stood up and followed, before the rest of the group followed afterwards. "We'll take the back entrance out and hide amongst the crowd." Naruto spoke to the group as they neared a back door to the large house.

* * *

><p>The group broke off into smaller parties as they scattered across the streets. Suigetsu and Naruto going one way, whilst Gaara calmly walked in another, perhaps uninterested in running around as the others are. Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph remained together, moving within the crowds to see what all the hubbub was about. They found the crowds parting as three figures walked down the streets.<p>

The three girls were met with whispered murmurs as they walked proudly through the streets of the surprisingly sizeable village. Eyes went eyed with horror at the emblem on the leader's armour, the flame crown set in her hair. The proud, powerful gaze and confident smirk present on her face. The streets practically cleared for Azula, Mai and Ty lee, it was as if they were still in the Fire Nation itself from the way all the peasant citizens acted.

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee walked down the main street, coincidentally leading to the largest housing within the village. "If anyone's going to know where he is, it will be the village leader?" Azula spoke with a sly smirk on her face.

And just as they approached the large housing, the very person they were looking for came out of the front door. Dressed in the elegant armour that had been made for his brother all those years ago.

As Sasuke left the front entrance to the house he was immediately glomped on by a girl in pink, with a long brown plaited hairstyle squealing loudly in delight. "Sasuke! It's been so long! How have you been?" The girl shouted loudly in delight, never ceasing her bone crushing hug.

"T-Ty Lee, you're here as well?" Sasuke groaned out in pain and surprise, trying to free himself from the girl's clutches.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Sasuke looked further behind Ty Lee, the other two stood there, although it was Mai who had spoken in her usual droll, bored tone. "I wish this obviously touching reunion was under different circumstances."

"Reunion or not." Sasuke groaned out, effectively also pushing the girl away from him with some force. "I don't want any of you in my village. Leave now." His voice was powerful, ordering them to leave quickly.

"And where's my hello, Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes quickly focused on Azula, who was unfazed by his threatening tone. Her finger slowly pointed towards him at the chest. "That armour was built with a Prince in mind under my grandfather's orders. Do you really have the right to wear it? More so, you should show your Fire Princess some respect, after all you are still a Fire Nation citizen."

"I no longer belong to one single nationality. I belong to the world, and the restoration of peace to it." Sasuke replied quickly, as if he had said it one thousand and one times before. "I have washed my hands clean of the Fire Nation's wrongdoings."

"Yes, it's been a long time since you abandoned the Fire Nation and everyone one in it... even the people who cared about you." Azula's smirk faded if only for a second before she regained her cold, calm persona. "Almost three years it's been since you left. I could have sworn you left to join up with Zuko. You two were always close friends."

"I will find Zuko one day, and help him restore his crown and honour to it in his own way." Sasuke responded bluntly. Matching Azula word for word. "It was never your destiny to rule the Fire Nation, Azula. You were neither born first nor born a male heir, you are just a liability." Sasuke smirked victoriously at Azula's narrowed eyes of fury, knowing he had hit a very tender sore spot in Azula.

However she begun to laugh to his surprise, starting as a small chuckle before exploding. "Zuko has lost all right to claim the throne after turning fully traitor!" Azula laughed hysterically. "He teamed up with the Avatar to deliver an attack against both the fire princess and his sister not two days ago! It's impossible for Zuko to become Fire Lord now, he was always weaker than me!" Her voice turned to a snarl at the end, a snarl of anger and rage.

Sasuke's eyes went wide in surprise. _'She and Zuko met two days ago, that means he can't be too far from here!'_ He thought in surprise, before collecting himself into a cool stance. "Leave Azula, if you are looking for the Avatar or Zuko, you will find neither here, whatever it is you are looking is not here."

"You're wrong there, Sasuke..." Azula chuckled darkly again, her fist tightening, something Sasuke noted quickly. "What I am here for... is you!" Her left fist suddenly punched forwards, a large ball of bright blue fire fired from her fist, blasting quickly towards Sasuke.

Sasuke responded instantaneously. Punching the air with his right fist, a ball of fire of his own shot from his tightened fist. It was unlike anything seen before. The flames had surpassed the usual colour of flames, orange being weak and blue being the hottest. These flames were a shadowy black, as if the very silhouettes of fire itself. The blue and black flames collided, exploding outwards into the air and onto the streets.

Sasuke looked around in horror as screams echoed through his ears. The flames had burst out into the crowd on onto the homes, beginning an inferno within the village, torching houses, lucky no person was struck, yet the ground burned at their feet.

Sasuke looked away from the Fire Princess, focusing on the fire around him, his arms and hands went wide and opened, his teeth clenched together as he focused intently. The fire began to lift into the air, moving back over to him and hovering over his head, staying a light and transforming into one giant flame, a flame mixed of black and blue. Sasuke roared loudly as he punched his fist towards the sky, the large fireball followed his movements, blasting it high and well over the wall. It was the sky's problem now.

"What do you want?" Sasuke barked at Azula, staring at the cockily smirking girl with contempt.

"I want to see you imprisoned as the traitor you are." Azula smirked happily. "That is what I am here for, to make sure you are imprisoned."

"And if I go with you, will you leave this village alone?" Sasuke responded quickly, his eyes narrowing towards the girl.

"I give you my word, if you leave now with me. No harm will come to this village." Azula smiled now, it only made Sasuke's eyebrow rise suspiciously.

He sighed out loudly, before walking over to her, holding his hands behind his back. "Very well then. Imprison me." His head lowered slowly, hearing the gasps of shock at the watching villagers, the look of horror and sadness upon their faces.

Azula chuckled darkly, slapping handcuffs around his wrist before grabbing a chain that was linked to them, pulling on it like a dog's leash, the chain circled around his body to the left, allowing him to walk forwards. He heard Ty Lee mutter a small apology as he walked passed, but didn't not check to see if it was sincere or not.

Azula led him out the village towards some of her Imperial Firebenders. "Take this traitor to the special prison cell designated!" She ordered loudly to two of them, who took Sasuke by his upper arms, dragging and pushing him away. Azula chuckled darkly once again, turning to her remaining Firebenders. "_Burn it to the ground..._"

* * *

><p>Fire spread quickly from the Firebenders, even the soldiers who had been peacefully living in the village turned at the sight of the Fire Princess, spreading destruction across the village. The Firebenders fled quickly, finishing their attack with a ring of fire encircling the village, ensuring that no one escaped.<p>

"Quickly! Waterbenders and Earthbenders begin pitting out the fires. If there's any Firebenders at all remain, try to control the flames and stop them from spreading!" Suigetsu ordered quickly, shouting through the village.

Katara, Aang, Sokka and Toph moved towards Suigetsu, who had closed his eyes. Suddenly his body seemed to begin leaking vast fluids of water, until his entire arms were covered in a thick watery cloak. "How did you do that?" Katara looked at the white haired water bender in shock at his technique, watching as he effortlessly spread the water over houses, dousing flames before moving onto the next house.

"It's a unique ability I possess. I call it water body, by drinking vast amounts of water and constantly being hydrated I can pull water out of my skin in order to attack quickly, easily and painlessly! Now you're a Waterbender, mind lending a hand? You too Avatar!" Suigetsu yelled quickly, not stopping to put out the flames.

"That is both incredible, and disgusting..." Sokka muttered loudly, being unable to help with the putting out of fires save for finding jugs of water and tossing them on flames, stepping on smaller embers on the ground.

Waterbenders quickly put out the fires ablaze on the roofs, whilst Earthbenders stamped out the burning flames on the floor with slabs of Earth, within minutes the village was free from further destruction of the fire, but was left with the small amount of damage received.

"I'm going after Sasuke!" Naruto proclaimed loudly, he had been unable to help with putting out the flames. It was the wrong idea to attempt to add air and oxygen to fire.

"I'll come with you, you won't be able to get him out of there alone" Suigetsu commented with a flashy grin.

"I want to help too..." Everyone turned to the young Avatar, his eyes hardened like steel. "Sasuke could have sold me out to her to protect the village and himself, but he didn't. I want to help rescue him."

"Sorry Avatar, but you have your own path to take. We can't afford to take time out of your schedule, Sozin's Comet is arriving soon, and you need to be ready." Naruto respectfully shook his head, declining Aang's offer.

"Actually, we've pretty much hit a stump on what to do." Sokka pointed out, moving to the centre of the group. "We don't have any idea where to go from here."

"I suggest Ba Sing Se." Gaara spoke out in return, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "As the Avatar, you have to consider the possibility of a frontal attack against the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation. You will need a large army for that, something that the Earth King can provide. The quickest route to it is towards the Si Wong Desert west of here then North. If you like, I will show you the way."

Aang, appeared contemplative, before suddenly pulling out a map, scanning his eyes across it. "Yes, and that location isn't too far from Si Wong desert anyway..." Aang murmured quietly to himself, before noticing everyone was staring at him. Grinning sheepishly, Aang blushed as he put the map away before bowing respectfully towards Gaara. "It would be an honour for you to travel with us."

"But then whose gonna watch your village?" Toph asked loudly, surely she couldn't be the only one to note that all of the village leaders would have left the village.

Naruto smirked confidently. "We have a plan for situations like this..."

"Leaders!" Everyone turned to the sound of a new voice. A boy in plain black clothing with black shoes stood at attention, his long sleeved shirt tied into tight black wristbands. But above that shirt was a shorter sleeved crimson red shirt, dazzlingly embroiled on the shirt was a dragon in golden cloth. His face was young, yet held a serious manner to them. His golden eyes appeared half-lidded, as if upset, but not allowing it to get to him. His black hair was tied back into a ponytail at the top of the back of his head. His fringe was parted at the middle falling into two bangs framing his face. "Leader Sasuke had ordered me to summon my team for our secondary duties this morning at the sight of Azula's war machine approaching the village."

Next to Tatsuo was a girl dressed similar to him, with longer black hair tied back with a braid through it, her red shirt was longer, falling around her knees, with a larger more elegant design of a dragon on it. Her face held an air of confidence. It was Hotaru, Tatsuo's older sister.

Standing next to her was a larger man, with stubble on his chin and a lean, yet muscular build. With a conical corn hat covering his tied back dirty brown hair and a green scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. He was dressed in a sleeveless green shirt open at the front with green pants. Plastered on his face was a side splitting, cheery grin. It was Enlai, an Earthbender from the refugee population in Ba Sing Se.

Finally there was a significantly smaller boy, more around the age of Naruto, Suigetsu and Gaara, if not a few years older. Wearing a classic Earthbender uniform consisting of an open green shirt, green wristbands tied down with yellow bandages and green pants. This boy held himself similarly to Gaara, looking passive at the situation, his eyes as if he was looking into the distance. It was Bao Long, and 18 year old Earthbender also from the Upper ring of Ba Sing Se, leaving the Earth Capital after seeing the corruption of the government and Dai Li agents.

"So Sasuke saw that this would happen, he knew how we'd react and planned ahead..." Naruto laughed quietly under his breath. Naruto turned to Aang's group. "These four act as the leaders of the village when all four of us are called away for tasks. They will ensure the protection of the village." Naruto smiled wildly.

"So how we gonna catch up to Azula, for all we know she could be at sea by now?" Suigetsu asked intriguingly. Noting the possible vast distance between them and Sasuke.

Naruto only grinned widely in response. "Go get ready Suigetsu, I'll go wake him up..." Naruto laughed while walking away, leaving Aang and the gang confused, apparently Suigetsu got the joke as well, quickly running in and collecting a belt filled with water bottles and his large sword, before moving to the back of the building again with Gaara. Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph following closely behind.

"There's something under there." Toph pointed to the ground. "Something big at the end of a tunnel. There's also bars, and a door covered by dirt." She noted aloud to the others to their surprise.

"Correct, Gaara will you do the honours?" Suigetsu turned to the red head, who nodded once. With one swipe he moved all the dust from the floor, revealing a large wooden door with holes in it.

Suddenly the doors burst open with a large gust of wind. And out from it jumped a large beast of an animal, with red-orange fur and nine tails swinging behind it. Naruto sitting on its neck and shoulders. The beast was slightly larger than even Appa. It yawned loudly, it's eyes closing shut as it tried to adjust to the large amount of light.

Sokka screamed at the sight of the beast, moving several steps away from it and hiding behind Toph. Aang however stared in wonder at the creature. "A nine-tailed Fox, I thought they went extinct hundreds of years ago! I've always wanted to ride one!" He spoke with hope.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders at the comment. "I don't know if they are extinct. He belonged to my mom before she died. This guy helped me escape the Fire Nation, and he's lived with me ever since." Naruto offered a hand down to Suigetsu, the fox noting laid down, allowing Suigetsu to easily climb up and sit behind Naruto. Naruto looked to the others left on the floor "His name is Kyuubi, I believe it's the ancient language of the spirits for Nine-Tails, although I've never looked into it." He admitted sheepishly, before focusing directly on Gaara. "I'll see you in a bit." He nodded to the red head with a smile, before turning directly to Aang. "Stay safe. Stay alive." Naruto gently kicked the side of the fox's neck, with a loud roar it began to run at a remarkable speed out of the village, easily leaping over the wall before picking up even more speed out in the open land.

Gaara turned towards Aang and his group, giving one quick nod. "To Si Wong Desert."

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked around his 'cell' in confusion. His hands were still chained behind him, yet he sat on a comfortable bed in an elegant room embroiled with the Fire Nation insignia. It was almost as if this room was for the captain of the ship. "This room... it's surprisingly luxurious for a prisoner. What's the catch, Azula? You've never been the giving type?" Sasuke looked towards one of the two girls leaning against the door to the room, Azula stood there smirking victoriously at him with his former friend Mai.<p>

"Being a member of the Uchiha family, practically the right hand of the Fire Lord, despite the disgrace shown by you and your older brother still affords you some standing and privileges. One of them being a comfy bed." Mai droned out in boredom, playing uninterestedly with a knife in her hands.

Sasuke scowled hard at the apathetic girl. "My brother did nothing disgraceful Mai. Remember everything he did for all five of us. Azula, you, Ty Lee, Zuko and I.-"

"And he gave everything up as soon as he turned against the Fire Lord and Fire Nation, your brother, who my grandfather looked up as a grandson, as a successor to his thrown should his own children and grandchildren prove inadequate. He chose a life of rebellion and treachery, as did you..." Azula cut Sasuke off, exhaling in boredom at repeating perhaps the shortest version of that story.

"So what are you going to do? Execute me as your Grandfather did to Itachi? Throw me in the Boiling Rock?" Sasuke asked with a cocked eyebrow, yet anger was present in his face.

Azula stepped forwards, bending forwards and cupping Sasuke's chin, tightly closing his mouth by squeezing his cheeks together. "No, Sasuke, we're taking you home. Straight back to the Fire Nation." Azula's sick twisted smile returned as Sasuke's eyes widened. "My father would like to have a few words with you."

* * *

><p><em>D.G.S.<em>


End file.
